In the Eyes of the Wolf Fledgling
by Loveless-kun12
Summary: Chris Jacobs is a new fledgling to the House of Night. He soon learns that he has some special ability that will help him out in the near future.Will he have the strength to go for it? Add to that all the guys that like him and it just spells trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Man, I bet there's absolutely nobody in the world that feels as sick as I do. My name is Chris Jacobs. I'm sixteen and I'm 5' 7" and I have sandy blond hair. I'm basically your average kid, but for some reason I feel really sick today. I don't mean sick as in a small cough every now and then. No, I mean gut wrenching coughs making me feel really weak. Of course, I thought of it as maybe a bad cold or something.

I just wished I didn't have to be at school, I would rather be at my Grandma Whitewolf's cabin in the woods. She understands me and accepts me, unlike my parents. A couple of years ago my mom died from a bear attack. The reason why is because my family is all of Cherokee decent. So of course I took on some obvious physical traits of that. But we were camping in celebration of me telling my family that I'm gay. See my family is cool and all but when mom was killed, we just went downhill. My dad got remarried to a homophobic wife that doesn't except Cherokee beliefs. So obviously, she hates my guts. Then naturally, Dad wants to make her happy so he tried to change me, but I just fight back. The only one who gets me is Grandma Whitewolf.

Grandma is absolutely great, she accepts and supports me for being gay and she owns a cabin in the middle of a forest where she and her beautiful pet wolf live. But to call Swiftpaw a pet seems kind of demeaning, so I think of him as Grandma's roommate. Plus, with how bad I'm feeling I'm sure she would have some herbs to help me.

Then, pulling me out of my memories of my beloved grandma, the bell rang, dismissing 5th Hour. As I headed to my locker I remembered that I had a test in my 6th Hour Geometry class and that I forgot to study. I reached in my locker to get my book then the worst coughing fit yet hit me. I bent, coughing loudly into my hand, I felt like I was dying. My knees gave way and I ended up on the floor, panting, trying to catch my breath again. When I looked up I saw him, the Tracker. A Tracker is an adult vampyre (everybody knows that vampyres exist but you don't usually see them) his filled in sapphire crescent moon proved that fact along with the intricate added tattoos. I would have been scared beyond belief had it not been for his captivating gaze.

It was like he was looking deep into my very soul, searching, for what, I don't know. But it seems that he found it because he looked at me and gave me a sly grin. Before I could scream and run away to die somewhere else the Tracker spoke with a voice filled with power, "Night has Chosen thee! Be proud, for Nyx has blessed you with her Mark!" As he spoke I could feel a warm burning sensation in the middle of my forehead. I tried to speak only to find that my voice wouldn't work. "Your new life awaits you at the House of Night!" With those last, powerful words I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I finally woke up I still felt terrible and I noticed the burning had gone away. I grabbed my books and stood up. Then I swear out of nowhere some kid took one look at me and turned, running and screaming like a maniac. I wondered what his issue was and I remembered the Tracker, which I had momentarily forgotten. I rushed to the bathroom hoping that nobody was there, I mean, come on! Its bad enough already when I go in there when there are others because they make fun of me for being gay, now I have this crap to deal with! I checked every stall for feet and was thankful that there wasn't anybody here.

Taking a few deep breaths first, I went to the large mirror on the wall. As, I looked at the mirror my books fell from my hands as I looked with a face of terror and confusion. Right, square in the middle of my forehead was the sapphire outline of a crescent moon, indicating that I have been Marked. I had dark lines under my eyes and my face had gone terrifyingly pale which caused the outline to stand out even more. "Great," I murmured, "as if I wasn't a freak enough!" I punched my fist against the wall. I took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Now wasn't the time to get pissed of and break my hand in an attempt to take my anger out. I stood there for a while thinking of what I should do now. Then I figured it out, I had to go home and pack my stuff to go to Grandma's, she would know what to do! Before I left the bathroom I straightened my button down shirt, with my gray t-shirt underneath, and brushed my skinny jeans free of the dirt from the floor. Trying to hide my new Mark I tried to brush my bangs to cover it, but even doing that didn't really help. So I just exited with my head hanging low.

I guess I was unconscious for a while because school was already out but there were still a lot of kids in the parking lot. Which wasn't really that unusual considering it was almost Halloween and it was a Friday. I looked up slightly, trying to find my car, without revealing my Mark. I finally found it under a tree in an isolated spot. I started walking, hoping that nobody could see me.

Then coming from behind I heard a voice. "Hey! Hey Chris!" I turned around to see my friends, Jake and Meg. They both know I'm gay and actually support me all the way. Plus, Jake is bisexual and he has a crush on me that he still hasn't gotten over of. Meg is straight and single, plus she has a crush on Jake but doesn't now how to tell him (she told me). They were wearing their usual jacket and scarf nothing unusual. Then I heard right behind me "Hey I missed you," I recognized the voice as my boyfriend Dylan. Hell, I totally forgot! How am I supposed to explain this to my friends and Dylan! I looked restlessly from Jake with his bright purple and blue scarf to Meg, making googly eyes at Jake. Looking like a complete utter fool I replied without looking up, "Uh, hi guys." My voice was barely above a whisper and I realized that I had started crying.

What am I going to do! My friends will probably be terrified if they see if I've been Marked. Then stopping my confused mind I had another coughing fit. I fell to the ground and my friends freaked. I just laid there knowing that my Mark was clearly showing. I started to feel even worse than before as I waited for my friends to start screaming or make fun of me. I felt a coolness on my face and I opened my eyes to see that my friends were helping me up. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. My friends and I all headed to the shaded spot, which had a major effect on me. When I entered the shade my face started to cool down a little bit. I looked at my friends and saw their smiling faces full of concern and of love for me.

I started crying again and they all bent down to hug me. "Guys," I said between sobs, "I've been Marked. I have to got to the House of Night but I'm scared." Nobody said anything for a while until Meg broke the awful awkward silence. "It'll be OK," Meg said her voice filled with confidence with a hint of sadness, "No matter what, whether you're a vamp or a human. We'll be here for you. Right guys?" She looked at Jake then to Dylan before looking back at me with a sincere smile. "Right," Jake and Dylan said together. Jake gave me a don't worry look but Dylan gave me a sad look. I knew exactly why he looked that way. It was forbidden for a human and a vamp to be together. But I didn't want to face that ugly depressing truth.

Trying to change the subject I said, "Guys, I gotta go to my grandmas. She'll know what to do." I looked at my friends and they all gave me simple encouraging smiles. I smiled back at them, knowing that no matter what happened they'll always have my back. But my happiness was short lived, because I still had to go home first and it would help if maybe I had my friends with me. They knew how horrible my dad's new wife treated me. She would always call me a freak and a child of Satan. Dad normally would've normally been mad but he did nothing. My friends all knew this and so They tried to not say anything bad about my dad. "Guys," I said my voice still shaky from the pain I was experiencing, "will you guys come with me to my house and to my Grandma's?"

Jake and Meg looked at me with apologetic looks. "Sorry dude but, if I'm late my mom's gonna kill me," Jake said sadly. "Yeah same here, but hey promise that you will call us when you're better. If you don't I'll hunt you down," Meg said jokingly shoving my shoulder a bit and laughing. To see her happy face and everybody treating me the same made me forget for a while that I was dying from not being by adult vamps. It was like none of this ever happened. "You got it," I said with a slight smile on my face. Dylan put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I'll take you home and to your Grandma's." He had a big grin on his face but deep down, I knew he was deeply depressed. I laid my hand on his and looked up at him as I prayed that we can work this out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After we had said our goodbye's Dylan and I went to my car. Dylan, like the gentleman he is, opened my door for me. I looked at him and noticed that he wouldn't look at me. I laid my hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his beautiful green eyes. Dylan is about a couple of inches taller than me which I love because it makes me feel like I'm his little pet. His face was set in a depressing, grim, look. As he reluctantly looked at me I saw that his eyes, green as shining emeralds, were filling with tears. "Dylan," I said full of care and compassion, "we'll get through this, OK? No matter what happens, we will always be together." I smiled up at him as he looked me directly in the eyes. "Promise?" Dylan help up his hand sticking his pinkie out. It may be childish but yes we still Pinkie Swear, deal with it. I linked my pinky with his and said " Promise."

Dylan let go of my hand and suddenly wrapped his strong but gentle arms around me. I hugged him back and started to cry. I didn't want to lose Dylan, we've been together since we were little. He is the closest person to me, he knows all my secrets, he knows me in general, inside and out. I gripped his shirt and never wanted to let go. We both knew that I could die any day now, if my body rejects the Change. Dylan pulled away and took my face into his hands. He looked in my eyes and said, "You always kept your promises, don't stop keeping them now." Tears uncontrollably ran down my face, I decided long ago that Dylan is the man I want to die with. I felt so safe in his arms. He bent down and kissed me. "I love you Chris, and don't you ever, ever, forget that." I nodded and hugged him. But our magical moment was interrupted by another coughing fit.

After my coughing had finished we got into the car and started to drive to my house, or as I call it, Hell with a female Satan. The drive was like any other drive we took, we talked about our day, what we should do after we finished school. The only exception to it being normal was the couple of long coughing fits I had. Once in a while we had to stop so I could spit some stuff out of my mouth. Thankfully, it didn't take long to get to my house.

"Hey, um, Dylan," I said with a shaky voice, "would you come in with me too?" Dylan looked at me for a while and smiled, "Sure I would love to." Dylan is actually good friends with my dad, whenever he is over he and Dad would talk for hours laughing and having a good ol' time. I'm gonna miss those days. I smiled back at Dylan as we got out of the car. When the sunlight hit me I got a major headache and my skin started getting hot. Dylan noticed that I was in pain and came over to me and wrapped me up in his hoodie. When I had it on, it was so big on me I thought I could fit a dog in with me. I looked at him and smiled, " How do I look?" Dylan just smiled and laughed, "Heh heh, you look absolutely adorable like a little puppy." His comment made me blush a bright red. I shoved him gently and shyly, said, "Come on we gotta hurry." Dylan smiled but his smile faded just as soon as it appeared.

We rushed inside my home, or as I prefer to call it, my absolute hell. I peeked carefully into the door hoping nobody was home, especially Cindy, Dad's new bitch of a wife. I turned to Dylan, taking a lot of my strength away, and told him to be quiet in case Cindy was only sleeping. He simply nodded and quietly closed and locked the door. I carefully checked every room, including the garage. No cars, no Cindy, no worries. Seeing that I was safe from Cindy I started to head to my room. I was halfway there when I had another coughing fit. I immediately fell to the ground, and was soon comforted by Dylan's strong arms.

When I realized he was holding me I blushed, "Um, I can walk...thanks," I said embarrassingly.

Without a word he set me down. I just sighed and looked him in the eyes, "Dylan," I said, "I'll be OK, it'll be just fine." His only response was a sad, depressed look. "Come on, lets go to my room, K?" Dylan just looked at me with his tear filled eyes, that only I have seen before, and nodded. I smiled and raised myself to gently kiss him. I grabbed his hand and we headed to my room. As we were walking I would occasionally look at him, where at one point I saw that he was blushing and holding back a smile while a tear betrayed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As we reached my room, I realized my coughing had calmed but my Mark still tingled a little bit. "Hang on a minute," I said as I slowly closed my bedroom door and locked it. Dylan looked at me with a confused expression, "Chris?" I looked at him with a playful, mischievous expression on my face, "Well, we don't anyone interrupting us, now do we," I playfully said. Dylan laughed a bit, sounding like his old self again. He came up behind me and hugged me, squeezing me gently, " I can't lose you Chris, I don't what I would do if I ever lost you." I couldn't see him but I could tell he was crying, just as I was. I grabbed his hand from my waist and brushed it against my cheek, kissing the backside of his hand when it reached my lips. Dylan's other hand squeezed me tighter. I turned and saw that his soft, beautiful face was streaked with his tears. Gently, I wiped his tears away with my thumb, holding his face so he looked at me.

"Dylan," I attempted to calmly say but to no avail, "you will never lose me." I pointed at the bright, almost neon, crescent outline on my forehead. "This doesn't change a thing. I will always love you even if it kills me. Nothing will ever keep me from you, vampyre, human, or, god forbid, Cindy." The poor guy looked at me for a moment, I only stared back and tried to let him know that what I am saying is true no matter what. He bent down and rest his head on my shoulder, crying into it. I hugged him and gently pet his soft chocolate colored hair. Dylan surprised me when he softly whispered to me, "I will love you for eternity Chris, and nothing shall ever change that." I didn't realize it but tears had started to leave my eyes as well, "So shall I, my handsome and brave knight."

My knight looked at me with a hint of a smile, "Chris, I will always be your knight, to the death if I must." He wiped my tears away with his thumb, and held my face in his hand. I could my cheeks getting warmer with the rising blush appearing on them. Dylan leaned closer to my face, "You're just too irresistible when you blush." He stared into my eyes and gently leaned in pressing his soft lips onto mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, gradually spreading my lips from each other as I pressed my lips back onto his. I could feel his tongue run across my mouth, making me want him more and more. I pressed his head closer to mine as I continued our blissful kiss. His tongue going wild inside rubbing against mine. I pulled away so I could catch my breath, "Dylan," I said in small gasps. He placed his finger on my lips and softly whispered, "Shhhhh, we don't people to know what we're doing." We've had sex before but nobody has ever known and we prefer to keep it that way. He slowly slid his hand so it was resting on my cheek, burning with my deep passion.

Dylan lifted my head exposing my neck, as he gently bit me. With every graze from his lips I gasped. Softly he kissed my neck traveling down and stopping at where it met my shirt. He swiftly tossed my plaid button shirt to the ground. He took a moment to look at me to ask if it was OK if he went further. I looked at him, my face a deep scarlet. "I know you can't resist so don't, don't resist anything this time," I said as I headed to my bed when my knees started to give. With a playfully evil look, my little devil smiled, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He slowly walked to the edge of my bed, slipping off his black t-shirt, exposing his beautifully crafted body. His body was perfect, he wasn't ripped but he had the perfect tan. I took one look at him and my mouth started to water uncontrollably. He came towards me and sweetly kissed my lips, opening his lips slightly. He pulled away enough so that he could take off my shirt. My red cheeks deepened in color, if that's even possible. Dylan seductively started to kiss my neck once again, occasionally licking me. I fell backwards on my bed as he started to straddle me. He leaned down rubbing my chest all over, as he simultaneously sucked on my exposed nipple.

My heart was racing faster than it ever had before, every time his tongue lapped me I let out a moan. My dick was getting harder and harder, Dylan must have noticed because he slid his hand to cover the growing bulge within my pants. I summoned enough strength to open my eyes and noticed that Dylan was already getting hard as well. He must have saw me because he just as quickly as ever locked his lips with mine as his pace quickened, making my dick rock hard.

I couldn't help myself as I slowly undid Dylan's pants rubbing his man hood with my hand. When I did so I could hear him moan by my ear, making me never want to lose him. I want to be able to cherish his sweet voice for eternity. His moaning got quieter and my vision started to blur. I couldn't hear Dylan anymore, I was scared. My Mark, which I had almost completely forgotten about, started to burn again.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in my room, or my house. "Wh-Where am I? Dylan," I cried. I looked frantically around me for some sign of a path of a sort. Luckily I found one, eventually I followed it, noticing occasionally that there were tracks, growing in number. As I moved further down the path there remained one path of tracks, some kind of wolf's tracks I think. When I finally reached the end I saw a woman with long black hair. She was absolutely astounding, she was sitting on a boulder humming what sounded like a lullaby. Curious as I was, I ventured closer towards her, "Um, excuse me, miss? Do I know you?"

The beautiful woman turned to look at me. She had the Marks of a full grown vamp but they seemed to glow, making her seem godly. She looked me dead in the eyes for a moment then she saw my Mark. When she laid eyes on it she smiled, and gently replied, "Hello Chris Jacobs, or should I say, my child. I am Nyx." With that she smiled and showed me the bundle she had in her arms, "This here, is your wolf," she slid the blanket to uncover a beautiful black wolf pup. "When you see her she might be this size or she may be grown up, but regardless she shall aid you," Nyx gently said. "Wait," I said, "aren't you the goddess for the vamps?" "Yes, and no, my dear, I am not evil like most imply." "What? No, I never thought you were evil, in Cherokee legend you are a great goddess, all-giving and holy," I proudly replied. Nyx smiled and brushed my cheek with her hand, "Ah I see, you must know Zoey Redbird. She is good, and you will see her soon. I can already say that you two are alike, you and her have many battles to face." My expression was scared but I shook it off and stared at Nyx, "Don't worry I'll fight til the end, I am so glad I met you." Nyx smiled, and leaned to gently kiss my Mark.

_ "Chris... I will meet you soon..." _I looked at the pup and it stared at me. "Was that you," I asked. As hard to believe as it seems I swear the pup winked at me. I smiled and replied with a wink back, "No doubt." "You must go now, Dylan and Maggie, your Grandma, are worried I shall help you on your journey, good bye," Nyx said, as a tear fell from her face. I couldn't ask why she was sad, because the forest disappeared with her, when I at last woke, in Grandma's house...finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I regained my consciousness I realized I was in Grandma Whitewolf's house. Mainly because the first thing I saw was Swiftpaw, with his stunningly white fur. His long, soft muzzle was rubbing against my hand as he whined wondering if I was okay. I smiled and weakly turned to look at the beautiful wolf, "Hey boy, long time no see, huh?" _"Yes, it has Christopher." _I looked around to see who had said that. "Where did that voice come from? Do you know boy?" I looked at Swiftpaw and his response was his adorable, confused head tilt. I couldn't find the source so I gave up and just pet Swiftpaw's head instead.

Shortly after Grandma, with her obvious Cherokee features, appeared. "Ah, so your awake now, I see. My little vampyre wolfling," Grandma said with a hint of playfulness in her voice. I was shocked, but it didn't last long. Of course she would know I had been Marked and as I thought she accepted me for it. "Hi Grandma," I chuckled, "and its fledgling, not wolfling." The sweet, understanding, and caring woman I know and love just simply smiled. She walked to me, Swiftpaw stayed right by my side, as Grandma chuckled while she ruffled my hair. "I know what I said Chris. Yes, you are know a fledgling, but you will always be my wolfling, growing into a fine leader." Tears welled up in my eyes, "Grandma, I've missed you so much."She hugged me tightly, smelling like the deep woods she lived in, the scent that reminded me of a home I've never known. "I know, I know. It'll be okay," Grandma softly whispered as she smoothed my hair. "There is someone else who has missed you too, dear."

Dylan walked into the room, his face covered in tears, "Chris...I...I thought I lost you." I wiped my tears and struggled to stand. Grandma and Swiftpaw helped me as much as they could. When I regained my balance I walked towards Dylan, who tried to stop his tears from flowing. When I finally reached him I took his chin into my hand, "I told you, hon, nothing will keep us from each other." He simply smiled, wiped his tears, and hugged me. "Exactly, if anyone tries to separate us, they will have to go through me first," Dylan replied with his usual sure voice. Again I found myself crying into his chest. He took my face and wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. "Oh, and uh, you might wanna see this, your Mark is filled in just like that Zoey chick or whatever." At the sound of Zoey's name Grandma was stunned. Swiftpaw looked up at her, she looked back and nodded. "What," I exclaimed, "No way?"

I ran quickly to the nearest mirror and sure enough it was true. My outline was filled in just like Zoey Redbird's. My face had regained a bit of its color and my coughing had subsided. Grandma moved towards me and pat my back. "Christopher," she said with a slightly sad tone, "we have to talk on the way to Tulsa." I was automatically confused, "OK, Grandma let me just go pack." Dylan's face immediately brightened, "Already done." He held up two suitcases full of my things. Seeing Dylan so happy, made me laugh joyfully, which hasn't happened in I don't know how long. "Well if we are all ready let's get moving," Grandma said with a slight smile upon her face. I smiled at her, Dylan, and Swiftpaw, with all them and everyone else back home, I know I can make it through this. "Yeah," I said. "Chris," Grandma said guiltily after we were all in the truck. "Yeah," I replied after I did my buckle. There was an eerie moment of silence. I looked at Dylan hoping he might know what was going on, "I don't know," he mouthed. "Zoey Redbird," Grandma said, as I turned to look at her, "...is your half-sister."


End file.
